I, Jim Kirk Super Genius
by AuraSentinel
Summary: AU. Surel is a Genius. The best in the federation. And he is Spock's Brother, he is also James T. Kirk. Follow him on his journies through life. From leading Section 31 and Practically the Federation,to surviving memories from Tarsus IV. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I apologise if any of my content contains ideas from other fics. Warning. Quite strong Gore and Tarsus stuff.


**I, Jim Kirk. Super Genius.**

"**Speech"**

_**Thoughts**_

_**'Telepathy'**_

* * *

><p>"Get me Pike." Surel, or James T. Kirk commanded the computer exasperatedly.<p>

It was long day for Kirk, what with trying to keep up his 'devil-may-care' attitude and relearning almost _everything_ he already knew in his academy classes. Section 31 was on his back again, and he needed Pike to relay his orders to them. While tiring, his job sure was interesting. Except for now. When he had to sit bored out of his mind in the academy campus while pretending to know nothing. All for the purpose of '_evaluation' _as Sarek, his father, had said.

Sarek was technically not his father, but at the same time was. His real mother, Winona, hated his guts even before he was born and tried to abort him on Vulcan after his actual father's death. Luckily, the Vulcans managed to save him and Sarek's wife had volunteered to take the embryo. So he was at least part Vulcan, as his Surrogate Mother had said, because she was human.

"Sir," Pike's voice came through the Holo.

"You can drop the formalities Chris, wouldn't do me any good if a Cadet walked in on you calling me Sir now would it?" He scolded.

"Not at all Jim, not at all." Came Chris's humoured reply.

"Down to business, you're familiar with one of my agents from my Hybrid Officer Scheme, Franklin Drake aren't you?" Jim questioned.

"Yes."

"Good, I need you to relay these orders to him."

"Intelligence reports numerous temporal anomalies in and around Coordinates 1355 3728 1984.

I want you to take the Feronia and Descartes to verify the reports. If Intelligence is correct, I want to be notified first. No delays at all. These orders are your priority, I've already notified your 'superiors' that you're _sick_. So you'll be able to get out of duty easy enough. Sierra out." Jim repeated.

"Think you can do that, old man?"

"Sure thing Jim. I'm sure Drake will be _very _pleased. He'll be notified within the hour."

"The hell he will. He absolutely _hates_ these survey missions."

As Chris opened his mouth to speak, Jim interrupted him. Knowing what he was about to say, he said...

"Before you ask, I'm undercover. Remember? The transmission could be traced back through to me. And as you know, I'm not the most favourable person in the universe with a certain Klingon house right now."

"I should have expected you to know what I was saying before I even said it."

"You know me."

"Anyway, _Cadet._ You should get back to your Arrogant Asshole self now, you have classes in a few." Pike smirked.

"Don't remind me." Jim groaned, "I don't see _why _i'm even doing this. I'm technically the leader of the federation dammit."

"Somebody needs to evaluate the quality of the instructors here, and there's noone better than you to do it." Pike reasoned.

"True... But hey. I'll be outta here in a year anyway." Kirk replied happily.

Suddenly a crash was heard further down the hallways, and a faint echoing of Jim! Jim! Was heard.

"Sh-, Bones is coming. Later Old man. Ciao!" Kirk hurried.

And with that he cut the transmission and pretended to look as inconspicuous as possible. Almost as soon as the transmission was cut, Bones smashed through the door looking annoyed.

"Dammit Jim, I told you we had Intergalactic Ethics next! The damn class is starting in 10 minutes! Hurry your ass up and get your head down to the Amphitheatre!_Now!_ " Bones yelled.

"Calm down Bones. It'll be fine. We'll get there on time."

_We sure will. _Jim thought absent-mindedly. He couldn't wait for the look on Spock's face when he realised who he was. _Maybe he'll remember that I can outsmart him at any of his logic malarkey, should he try anything. Ooh I get to put my Vulcan mask on! I wonder if he got laid already? I'll find out soon anyway._

* * *

><p>Jim hated his current 'class' for a number of reasons. First off, it was Intergalactic Ethics. Which basically meant work, and lot's of it. It covered the mistakes of nearly every Captain, Station Commander, Governor, Scientist, or Admiral. Which was incredibly boring for him since he learned it all anyway. <em>On second thought, I don't think I'd last another year here anyway. <em>He thought, bored.

It was at that point which Professor Spock, who also doubled as one of the Academy Computer Scientists, made his entrance. The whole room fell silent at his entry. No surprise there, his mere presence could silence the Academy if he was in his 'I-am-the-professor-so-you-will-listen' mode.

"Greetings Class." Spock Mono-toned.

"Over the course of the next few weeks, you shall be studying Tarsus IV and the actions of the Governor, Kodos. At the conclusion of the Unit you shall hand in a report of the events on Tarsus from your viewpoint. Eight of the Tarsus Nine have offered to travel to Starfleet Academy to review the events from your perspective at the end."

Jim appeared to remain calm and collected on the outside, but in reality what he had heard made his blood run cold. He had been there during the events of Tarsus. In fact, he was the Ninth member of the Eight and their leader. The name Tarsus hadn't been heard to him in a long while. A wave of emotions fought their way through him, threatening to break his cool exterior.

The Blue hand of Ferde, a Bolian, shot into the air. Spock gave her permission to answer.

"Why only 8? Where's the ninth?" She questioned.

"The Ninth is unknown. All we know is that he was the oldest and the leader of the survivors."

"But how is that possible? Surely you would have had some way of identifying him." Cadet Uhura Interjected.

"DNA scans were never made and he refused to supply Starfleet with his name. The only records we currently have acquired are in the hands of his 'children' and the Holo vids of his Torture and Training. The only ones permitted to view these Holo's are Starfleet Admirals and Captains with at least 7 years field experience. Efforts are constantly being made to identify him."

"A'Tel certan cer'lf ferranen cerra Spohck?" (Why bother trying to find him then Spock?) Jim finally spoke, but in Vulcan.

Spock blinked in shock, realizing that the Arrogant Cadet Kirk was, in reality, his brother. Surel.

He couldn't describe the Joy filling him after finding his brother after all the years spent apart. He couldn't describe the Sadness and Guilt he felt because of what he did that led to their separation. But he could describe the Pride he felt at watching his Little Brother stand up to what he had hated, Starfleet. After a minutes silence in which everyone started to feel uncomfortable, he spoke.

"Surel." He spoke in Joy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? Did you like it? I need suggestions on what to do next chapter, obviously they'll be some confusion from the Cadets. But yeh, suggestions pls. :)**

**REVIEW PLS!**


End file.
